Spiritia Rosenberg
Entrance Teleport Spiritia teleports in Special Attacks Neutral Special - Lustatem Spiritia fires a small blade of wind in any eight directions that she desires to or charge it for an even larger shot. Side Special - Grollschwert Spiritia fires a short-ranged violet-colored shockwave in front of her. As Spiritia gets damaged, the stronger these shockwaves become. If she's in under of 50% of her damage, she will now fire three shockwaves at mid-range at once that can penetrate most opponent's shields. These shockwaves also gives Spiritia coverage against airborne opponent and the three shockwaves also have a shotgun-like effect. When fully charged, Spiritia releases a beam-like slash attack similar to the one used by Grolla. However, these beams deals less damage than a non-charged Grollschwert attack. Up Special - Silberflügel "Eins" Spiritia create slowly rising platforms that she can use to reach higher places. Spiritia can create up to three platforms at a time and the platforms will disappear after a set period of time. Down Special - Geisterwand Spritia creates a circular barrier of maces that can harm her opponent on contact and protect her from almost any attack. Though it can only stand against one attack and it disappears after taking damage. Spiritia can also release maces that spreads throughout the screen by pressing Down B again. Final Smash - Hyper Beam Spiritia charges up her palm and fires a large beam of energy that deals a high amount of damage with the help of other Magis. The beam also passes through characters and portions of stages. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Spiritia teleports out Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Explodes in a Mega Man fashion. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Spiritia is a straightforward and honest young woman with a strong sense of justice and moral convictions that are second to none. She is known to be a bit of a klutz and a terrible swimmer, as she sinks like a brick in water. Spiritia is also known be naive at times. She goes by the nickname "Tia" among her friends (with the exception of Grolla Seyfarth, who prefers to refer to everyone by their long names due to her formal manner of speech). Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Seelegewehr - Spiritia can gather mana with her vicinity to fire a shot of mana to the opponent. *Dash Attack- Freudenstachel - Fires a barrage of icicles in front them while dashes, which is useful for weak enemies. *Forward tilt - Shoots Seelegewehr while running. *Up Tilt- Lichfaust: Jumps and attack the opponent at the same time with Schirach Fühler's Lichfaust. *Down Tilt - Slide Kick: Slide into her opponent. *Side Smash - Charge Shot: Charges her Seelegewehr into a huge buster shot. *Up Smash - Liebessturm: Summons rainstorms at will that can damage all opponents on screen. *Down Smash - Zornesbombe - Drops a bomb that explodes on contact as well as push them by sliding into them or pick them up and throw them. If Fully Charged, she will create a large row of bombs at once that can create a massive explosion. Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Shoots Seelegewehr while jumping. *F-Air - Eiferstachel: Fires destroyable energy balls, and can even release one small one that splits into two larger ones that travel in to opposite directions. *B-Air - Fesselspirale: Turns back and throws an over-sized shuriken-like boomerang. *U-Air - Klageharnisch: Creates three whirlpools that dip slightly before flying upwards, which can be useful for airborne enemies. *D-Air - Swings her Lichfaust downwards to Meteor Smash the opponent. Throws *Grab- Grabs with one arm. *Pummel - Lilli wraps the opponent several times. *Forward - Throws forwards *Back - Throws Backwards *Up - Die geplante Zukunft: Spiritia throws upwards, then stops time and shoots fire emerald shards upwards. *Down - Spiritia throws downwards. Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Spiritia's 1-UP Icon Victory Music RosenkreuzStilette Freudenstachel - Decision Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video